The Unknown
by isabel123
Summary: Claire a 16 year old in highschool, is moving to New York when she gets ina car crash. her mother dies and Claire is sent to live with her dad in oregon. there's also romance drama secrets and twists. Read to find out.


**The Unknown **

**By Isabel Vandinter**

_**I wonder what it will be like to live in New York- "**_**CRASH" a giant Truck just rammed into the side of my mom's new car… I feel my whole body lifting off my seat; I know that we must be flipping in the air. But I am too afraid to even open my eyes scared of what I might see…**

**Beep… Beep… Beep…**_**what is that noise? It's so annoying, oh and my whole body feels like a 500 Pd person is sitting on me; crushing every bone in my body. My eyelids feel like they are stapled to my face. "Oh" **_**I groan "Doctor! She is waking up!!" I hear someone yell but its not my moms voice no to rough of a voice, it must be my dad. "Dad is that you?" I managed to say. "Yes honey, daddies hear, don't worry you'll be ok, Doctor!"**

**"Dad what happened? My head hurts really bad and so do my ribs." I say "Oh, honey you were in a car accident, a truck hit you, the car flipped and you rolled into a ditch luckily the man who hit you wasn't hurt so he called 911 as fast as he could." I could tell my dads tone was a worried tone but he tried to hide it, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. "I was in a car accident? Is mom ok, where is she?" I said as I began to open my eyes, his face went from happy to sad and nervous.**

**I stand; my sobs are like water falls pouring out of my eyes. I stare at the grave.**

**Amy Katy Ryan**

**1980-2015**

**A loving mom**

**Wife**

**Friend…**

**"May she rest in peace" were the priest's last words. I start to walk away from the site. My mom was killed from the car accident. I was alive, I remember everything now.**

_**The car is flipping! I screamed in my head we were just hit! AAAHHH!!**_

_**I start to see my life flash before my eyes. I hear every little sound my lungs screaming like a fire alarm at school.**_

_**My mom Yelling like a three yr old, I knew this was it this is how I die, well at least I will die with the person I love the most in the whole world.**_

**"I'm so sorry" My aunt Tracy said and giving me a big hug at the same time. "Thank you, I will miss her so much but I will get to live with my dad." I murmured "Claire if you ever want to come visit me don't hesitate ok" what she meant was **_**you better come visit me.**_** "Don't worry I promise to visit." I walked away to catch up with my dad slowly walking, hands covering his eyes, he is not the kind of guy to show his feelings but everybody could see how hurt he actually was.**

**"Hey dad, how are you?" I asked trying to be sympathetic. "I'm ok I guess, just very sad right now, but also happy that you get to come live with me…" he trailed off into a whisper where he could only here him self.**

"**Yeah I'm really glad I get to come live with you then just see you during the summer." "Yeah I know that was hard having divorced parents and always having to go back and fourth." "It wasn't that bad, because I got to see you." "Well ok we better hurry up if we want to catch our plane on time, says here that the plane to Oregon leaves in 1 hr." "Ok" I said. The car ride to the air port in Virginia was quiet the whole way there. After we were seated in our coach seats my dad dozed off and I thought of the day of the accident staring out the window of the plane.**

_**Still flipping in the air I could feel my leg getting hit hard. Then the car came to a sudden halt and then I realized that we stopped flipping we were sideways, then I felt the car go upside down.**_

**We had to take two planes to get to Oregon, so we stopped in Wyoming. After we got on the plane again this time my dad didn't doze off. Probably because the flight attendant was coming around with those little pretzel packets and soda, I got a 7up. My dads name is Rick Stewarts; he is a local fire fighter in Oregon. I had to use the restroom so I went when I looked in the mirror; I realized that my mascara was all over my face all dried up. I grabbed a paper towel got it wet and wiped my face off. My dad really didn't approve of makeup even though I am 15, almost 16 in 1 month. I came out of the restroom I checked my watch to see that we still had 2 more hrs till we got to Oregon.**

**Bump… Bump… the plane was landing; I lifted my seat from the laying position to the sit up position. I tapped my dad on the shoulder and said softly "Dad, were landing time to get up" my reply was a very big 'snore'. "Dad!" I said a little louder, finally he woke up and said "Oh were here, sorry I was out like a light." He said checks rosy red, bags under his eyes showing he was still tired. "That's ok I was a sleep but, the big bumps woke me up from a dream"- then being cut off by the pilot saying "Ok Passengers we are here at are destination Brooks, Oregon"**

**The car ride from the air port to my dads house was only 25mins so I told him how I was going to miss all my friends, because the day of the accident me and my mom were on our way to the airport in Virginia. We were moving to New York but then we were… I let the thought trail out of my mind.**

**I felt the car come to a halt; we were in the front of my dad's house. A two story house, a light tan color, two car garage. (We had 2 cars when mom and I lived here) I unbuckled my seat belt and stepped out of the car; I took in a breath of fresh of air. Brooks Oregon was an extremely small town with a population of 410 people. Now there will be 411 people in Brooks.**

**There was one thing that I really loved was the fresh air; there wasn't hardly any pollution in the air. I looked around me; nothing really had changed except that the trees had more moss on them. My dad's house was not to close to town but in walking distance.**

**As we made our way inside the house I noticed all my school pictures hanging from kindergarten to last years 10****th**** grade picture. The living room was a nice size; it had a nice big flat screen in it to. The kitchen was a faded yellow; probably hasn't been painted since me and mom lived here. The stairs were sort of narrow and squeaky. My bedroom was a light blue color with green and brown stripes…**

**Losing my train of thought with my dad saying "Here you go Claire, hope you like it, I got a computer for you, a new dresser. New bed covers, brown and green the lady at the store picked it out I just told her the colors, like it?"**

**"Yes I love them dad, I love the colors!" after that I gave my dad a nice soft hug. "Well why don't I leave you alone and let you get unpacked, oh I replaced the hall closet and turned it into a bathroom for you, you have your own bathroom now" "Cool thank you dad" Giving my dad another hug before he left. Another thing that was nice about dad was that he wasn't nosy.**

**It didn't take only about 1hr to unpack and get settled in. After I was done my dad was on the old worn out couch watching the ESPN. He obviously heard me coming down the noisy stairs. "Oh hey that was quick, for dinner I wanted to take you out to his restaurant called Starlings." "Yeah that sounds good let me go get my shoes on."**

**I hoped in my dad's Ford Mustang Convertible; that was his number one possession other than me. It was a 10min drive there, when we got there he had reservations. I tried to order something that wasn't pricy; that was hard because nothing was under 7 dollars. I ended up getting a shrimp with fries and a garden salad diet root beer; my dad got a steak and mash potatoes and coffee.**

**After we got home I went to go take a shower, it felt good to have the hot water on my back. I dried my hair and then put my pjs on. I laid in my bed staring out the window, a millions stars out in the sky, in the city you never really see the stars. I soon feel into a deep sleep, I started to dream.**

** All I remember was waking up with my dad shaking me and telling me to get up. "Claire its ok daddies here wake up!!" his voice was a panic, I wanted to open my eyes but they felt like they were glued shut, but finally I got them to open. "Oh honey!" my dad letting go his grip and giving me a great big hug.**

**"Dad what happened?" Still confused and over whelmed at the same time. "You were having a bad dream, saying something about your sorry and you didn't mean to" he trailed off. "Do you remember it at all?" lost in my confusion it hit me I remembered everything, letting my dads voice fade into the back of my mind. I remembered my dream.**

**Crash!! I could feel the air bag inflating, and my body being pressed against it. My mind rushing with questions, wondering what just happened. I feel the car come to a stop; I lift my head up. Raising my hand to it feeling wet stuff on it. Putting my hand in site of my eyes. To see that it was blood, raising my hand up quickly, feeling for my head that was cut and so was my cheek, and right arm.**

**Unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the car door. To my surprise to see smoke everywhere; I rush over to it.**

**I was standing over a ditch where a car was upside down with two people in it. One was my mom, and the other person was me!? **

"**No, I didn't kill my mom" the words had escaped my mouth. "What" my dad said in confusion. I explained my dream and how I was the one who had killed my mom in the car accident. He told me it was just a dream, but just the thought of me hurting my mom is just horrid.**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!! My alarm clock was going off. Not wanting to wake up, effortlessly I raised my hand and hit the snooze button. The time was 5:20 AM, with a big groan, I crawled out of bed went to the bathroom. After that I got dressed and grabbed my backpack and headed down the squeaky stairs.**

**To find my dad sitting in the same old table that has been there for so many years. "Hey dad, good morning!" I said to him "Oh- good morning Claire!" he said a little shocked. "Well I better head down to the station; um there is cereal in the cupboard." "Thanks dad, and bye I'll see you after school!" My dad grabbed his car keys, jacket and cell and headed out the door.**

**Tick-tock, tick-tock…**

**Ugh I can't wait any longer; I have to leave before I die of boredom. I can see it now on my grave.**

**Claire Joy Stewarts**

**Died of boredom**

**A nice girl**

**Friend**

**Daughter**

**I started to laugh when I heard a big SNAP!!! The noise made me jump and I ran to the window. My heart pounding… I look out to find a small tree broken off its stump because of the wind. "Phew" I let out a big sigh of relief. I have always had a very over reactive imagination.**

**Realizing I had been standing there for 5mins I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. I just barley made my bus; as I walked on every body stared at me like I was a brand new toy or something. I was about 5'7 ½ a slender girl with medium long reddish brownish hair, with a nice tan. As I walked down the aisle, someone grabbed me. Startled, I quickly reacted and spun around; trying to yank my hand out of the persons grip, no luck**

**"Hey let go of me!!!" I said meanly. "I was trying to ask you if you wanted to sit next to me, do u want to?!" oh I feel so dumb right now, and I know my cheeks must be bright red. "Oh- yeah- sure I will sit with you; I just got a little... a little startled." I mumbled the words. "Ok, thanks and sorry for scaring you, its just I don't know your name- and well- sorry." The person I was talking to was a girl; she had short blonde hair big blue eyes and a big smile.**

**"Hi I'm Jesse, but you can call me Jess" "Hi I'm Claire; you can just call me Claire" "Hehe" Jesse giggled "Nice to meet you Claire, what grade are you in?" "I'm in 11****th**** grade you?" "Me to!" she said very excitedly. After that the bus was in front of the school we got off and Jesse offered to show me around the school. I said sure; she showed me the cafeteria, gym, and then she gave me a map, and marked where all my classes were for me. We actually had 4 classes together**

** After 4****th**** hr I had lunch I sat with Jesse and 4 other people. 2 of them were girls. One was very short about 5'4-5'5 she had long wavy dirty blonde hair, she was a little chunky and had hazel eyes, her name was Christina but she went by Christy. The other girl was almost as tall as me and she was very thin, but very strong to she plays volley ball, softball, basketball, and swims.**

**She has light brown hair that went down to her waist; it was kind of wavy and she had bangs that swooped to the side. The two guys were both basketball players, so they were much taller than me, one was 6'3. He had short, spiked dark brown hair, his name was Brian. The other one not quite as tall but was about 6'0-6'1 but was actually very cute, and he had dark blonde hair and spiked it also, his name was Kori.**

**After lunch I headed to 5****th**** hr, where I saw Kori at an empty table. I was nervous to take a seat next to him. So I scanned the room for any open seats no luck.**

**I walked over to the open seat. "Is this seat taken" I managed to choke out. "Oh- what- yeah go a head and sit there, sorry I was daydreaming"**

"**That's ok" I pulled out the chair and sat down. "Plop!" I dropped my books.**

**I could feel my face go completely red.**

"**Oh let me help you" Kori said his voice sounded so calm and sweet but yet manly. "Oh thanks" He handed me my last book. "No problem"**

** Then after that are eyes meet, I noticed he had big brown eyes that sparkled. We stared at each other eyes till we heard the teacher started to talk. I could feel my face get hot and red, feeling the blood run through my veins in my face. I could barely concentrate while he was sitting next to me. We didn't talk the rest of the hour.**

**The rest of the day I couldn't get Kori off my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, the way they sparkled, his big biceps, his dark blond hair that hung a couple of inches above his eyes. I sat with Jess on the bus home. We talked about the new lunch lady and how she had heard that she was crazy and had 6 dogs and 7 cats. Then we exchanged numbers, I got of the bus to see Kori get off right behind me. **

**Say something!!! A voice was calling in my head. "Oh-Kori? I didn't know you lived around here to?" "Oh yeah I do." He started to jog to catch up with me; his hair blew in the wind. Losing my train of thought. "So where do u live?" He asked "A couple of houses down you?" I managed to say, my heart racing a mile a second! "Just around the block," I really didn't know how close he was standing next to me till I looked over at him. I took in a breath of air to smell this sweet scent, then it hit me it was Kori who smelled good!**

** My house was closer so he walked me all the way up to my door step. "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow." He said "Yeah, well um…" I began to stutter OH GREAT!!! A voice called in my head Speak don't look like an idiot it said. "Yeah, um I will see you tomorrow." I said "Bye" his voice sounding like an angel. I saw him start to jog down the path and around the street corner.**

**Ring!! Ring!! Ring!!! My cell phone rang. 'Jesse incoming call' I answered. "Hello" I said "Hey it's me Jesse, what's up Claire?" "Nothing much just doing homework," "Oh, well I didn't call to talk about that, I saw you walking home with Kori!" I could hear the excitement in her voice. As if waiting for the juicy details. "Oh yeah I guess he lives just around the block from me, isn't that cool." "Yeah, but I saw the way you looked at him, YOU LIKE KORI!!!!" Jesse blurted out so loudly I had to pull the phone away from my ear! **

**"Umm, I don't like him" then was being cut off by Jesse yelling "You do to like him!!! I know you do!!!" she screamed again. "Let me finish" I said trying to keep cool. "I don't like him but… I think he is cute" I suddenly said with out thinking.**

"**I knew it!!!" Jess screamed into the phone. "Ok I admit it I think he is cute so what," I said a little embarrassed. "Just don't tell anyone please?!" I asked sounding sincere**

"**Don't worry I won't tell anyone" Jess said.**

**The next morning I was the first one to the bus stop. 5 mins later Kori was there, we talked about the science project. Then the bus came, we sat together on the bus in the back of the bus. Jess sat right in front of me and Kori. **

**Once the bus pulled up in front of the school I went strait to my locker and got my stuff and to find Brain right next to me with a big smile on his face. "Good morning Claire." Brain said "Oh good morning Brain" I said a little startled. "So what class do you have right now?" He asked "I have math right now then gym, l how about you?"**

**"Well I have math to." "Oh cool, here let me see your schedule?" I asked. He pulled it out and it turned out we had almost every class together. He walked with me to math. He sat two rows in front of me.  
**


End file.
